You Read My Mind
by TimmoWarner
Summary: Rahne Sinclair of the New Mutants takes a few moments for herself between training sessions and thinks about her new teammates.


Rahne sat on her bed exhausted. The professor had been running her ragged for weeks now, not that she could really complain. Since she had gotten to the mansion six weeks ago she had learned to control her powers better than she ever would have imagined she was able to, and she also felt healthier than she had ever felt in her life.

As she pulled of the boots of her uniform she began to think; still, she didn't really feel like she belonged there. The other girls, Dani and Xian, they managed to get along so well despite being from completely different cultures. Half the time she felt like she didn't know what they were talking about at all. They had so many stories that they were able to share with each other while she could only sit and smile along with them. She didn't have any stories of Scotland. Certainly none she would share with anyone. And she definitely didn't want to talk about Reverend Craig.

Rahne frowned for a moment at the thought of him and stripped off the rest of her uniform, replacing it with a fluffy white bathrobe and headed towards the bathroom.

Inside, she could scarcely believe she had it all to herself. It certainly wasn't luxurious, but it was large, and nicely decorated. Certainly more than she had ever expected to have all to herself.

Rahne started the shower, turning the hot water up quite a bit. There was a luxury right there. She smiled as she turned towards the mirror. Och, a bathroom fit for a princess and the only one around to enjoy was the slight lass before her. Maybe this had all just been a big mistake.

As soon as the shower had become sufficiently steamy, Rahne slipped out of her bathrobe, hanging it neatly on a hook. She stepped into the water, immediately feeling her tired muscles relaxing. Rahne stood under the water for a moment, letting it run over her body before reaching for the soap.

She continued thinking as she washed; Certainly though, she had done so many things she never imagined she could do since she had come here. And all the other students were interesting too. Dani knew so much about Native American traditions, Roberto Dacosta was from a very rich family. Surely he was exaggerating some though. Nobody in the world could live as well as he claims his family does. And then there was the new boy, Sam. He had been working for that terrible Hellfire Club, but since he came to the mansion, he seemed to have a sincere wish to be a part of the team. And from what he said, he came from a home of good hardworking people. He was always polite to people, showing respect to the Professor and all the staff.

Rahne hardly noticed as her hands dwelt on her small soapy breasts, tickling her nipples until they were hard and tingling. And he was very cute too. And tall. A little skinny maybe, but strong. One of Rahne's hand, seemingly of it's own accord, crept down between her legs, where it began to explore, the other still caressing and squeezing her breasts. Soon she was overwhelmed by a warm sensation that had nothing at all to do with the water.

Sighing, she wondered if Sam had had a girlfriend back home… perhaps she would ask next time they were in the danger room… or in the dining room… Rahne closed her eyes, and bit her lower lip. Yes, she would definitely have to get to know him better…

"Rahne."

ask Sam if he… if he..

"Rahne?"

Rahne started! What was that? Nearly slipping on the slick floor, she quickly covered herself with her arms and pushed into the back wall of the shower.

"Y-yes? Who's there?"

"Rahne, this is Professor X. The rest of the students are done. Please meet us back in the Danger Room for team training." she heard in her mind.

Rahne breathed a small sigh of relief, but still didn't move her arms.

"Allright. I'll be right there Professor."

"Very well."

Och! She'd frightened herself for no reason! But still, what had she been doing? What would Reverend Craig have done to her if he caught her doing that back home? And the Professor! Could he have seen her? Known what she was doing? Suddenly, Rahne dreaded heading for the Danger Room. But what else could she do?

Rahne made her way through the catacomb-like halls of the mansion towards the Danger Room. Pausing a moment, she gulped and prepared to look the Professor in the eyes. She knew then she would be able to tell if she would ever be able to do so again. Rahne pressed the button to open the doors.

Inside, the professor casually greeted her with a small smile.

"Ah, glad you're back Rahne."

Rahne couldn't see anything knowing about his expression. No one could be that good an actor. Maybe the professor really couldn't see where they were when he contacted them mentally. She joined the rest of her teammates who were already assembled.

The professor turned towards all the New Mutants and addressed them.

"You have all done quite well in the individual training up to this point. But today, I want you to learn how to start functioning as a team. You have to learn that you can depend on each other in any situation that may arise. To start, I'm going to split you into pairs. The first pair will consist of Wolfsbane and… Cannonball."

A slight smirk may or may not have crossed the Professor's face.

"Yes, I think you two should definitely get to know each other better."

Sam turned to Rahne.

"What do you say squirt? It's ok with me."

"Rahne?"

"Rahne?"

"Is something wrong, girl? You're turning red."


End file.
